


falling for you

by ricc1



Category: UTMV, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: And thats enough, Confession, Drabble, Fluff, I Am Sorry, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Rivals to Lovers, Sanscest - Freeform, Undertale aus, balance, but he does want to love error, byE BYE BABY BLUE-, chasing??, confessing at the end, duh can't believe i forgot that, eRROR X INK LMAO, enemies - lovers, error falls in love, except he ain't submissive or shit, except that failed coz it went sappy im soRRY, fluffy once again, forced god of destruction!error, hanging out lol, i did not do them juSTICE FORGIVE ME : (, im., ink doesn't have any emotions, light angst at the end? but its more screaming, mentions of dark sanses, mentions of star sanses, only dream talked, this took 5000k words, tryna keep em canon as possible ya'll, undertale au multiverse - Freeform, wow this is so ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricc1/pseuds/ricc1
Summary: i was hanging with you then i realized,i didnt' think it was true, i was surprisedwhen i found out that i've fallen for you.
Relationships: Errink, Error x Ink, Error!Sans x Ink!Sans, Errorink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to another oneshot with 5000+k words.  
> this time it's about errorink
> 
> fandom: undertale multiverse/aus  
> pairing: error/ink  
> universe: undertale multiverse  
> p.s: i just found this youtube comment and i decided to write something about it.

~ = ~

_falling for you_

-

_peachy_ **_!_ ** _mxmtoon_

~ = ~

  
**Have you ever met someone who at first glance, you weren't attracted to?**

Now that's a once in a life time event that happens. Not many people experience that type of event.

But E **r** _r_ o **r** did.

It all started when he started to destroy AU's as a living, a forced thankless job, you could say.

He never spent too much time on erasing the alternate universe. Made sure that the deaths were quick and no one was spared alive before he went for the core of the universe and well, erased it.

Until one day(?), he was about to kill the human of a alternate universe when he hears a loud splash behind him.

He quickly turns to look at where the noise but he only sees a splash of ink or possibly paint splattered on the floor.

He tugs on the strings that held the human's soul, mumbling to himself. "W **ha** t _the f_ uc **k**?"

"Language!"

A loud cheerful voice shouted next to where his ears would be and he turns and saw no one there.

"Not there, glitchy~"

He turns again and sees a skeleton near his height.

The skeleton wore these pants that draped over his legs like a cape - he was barefoot too. - his top attire consisted of a white shirt, another top shirt that was pretty tight around his chest area.

A brown scarf hid his neck. It was very long and had messy doodles and handwriting scribbled all over it. He had this weird belt over his chest with rainbows vials over the belt.

And to top it all, he was leaning on a large paint brush. A cheeky grin painted on his expression as his eyelights switched shapes and color.

The destroyed twitched at the sight, squinting.

"W **ho t** h _e fuc_ k **ar** e y _ou_?"

The artist looking skeleton grin widens. He straightens his posture, leaning away from the paint brush before twirling said object and pointing it to Error.

"My name is Ink! I'm the protector of the Multiverse!"

Ink introduced himself, his eyes dimming as the grin on his face turns into a cocky smirk.

"And you are?"

Error looked at the skeleton dully, annoyed at the sight of this newcomer. He lifts his hand to pull the strings from the permanent tears on his face, pulling them away as the strings glow cooly. He gives a creepy smile at the artist.

"Nice to meet you, abomination.. #2. I'm Error, and i will destroy every alternate universe in existence and you can't stop me." The black-boned skeleton grinned.

Ink scoffs lightly at the comment.

_We'll see about that, Error.._

The two then clashed, a battlefield paraded in the universe leaving the poor inhabitants of the AU to watch or to evacuate from the fight. It was absolutely amazing seeing the fight but it had caused a big destruction in the AU, leaving the monsters to be traumatized and shock over the damage. Fortunately, the world was restarted and everything was back to normal.

Ever since the meeting of the two counterparts, they had been fighting each other ever since.

And a certain destroyer is starting to get very, very annoyed about a specific protector who keeps on stopping his business.

Error, as obvious despises Ink. He hates the short, grinning, smiling skeleton so much with a burning passion in his soul. The small skeleton always seems to be there every time he was just one step closer to destroying an alternate universe and it infuriates Error to an end.

The two never gone too far on fighting, they would always leave the battle with scars and bruises but come back again with no sign of them. It was as if they were evenly tied, evenly **balanced**. Yin and yang, you could say.

But! Despite all of that, the determined little protector wouldn't just give up! He would always fight Error - actually it's more like talking to the destroyer and dodging the strings - or try to be _friends_ with the destroyer.

Friends?! FRIENDS?! What a joke! Error laughed when the protector first said it. He seems to regret it now when he saw the determined expression on Ink's face. It was just a complete joke! A destroyer and a protector? FRIENDS?! Now isn't that the greatest plot twist in a show. 

It wouldn't make complete sense for the two to be friends. They're sworn enemies! Rivals, even. And to throw all that away just to be friends?! Yeah, Error didn't liked that and that only fueled his dislike for the artistic skeleton.

Until, he discovered an actual fact about the protector.

The skeleton had _no soul_.

Yes, you heard that right.

The protector had no soul and was living life through those vials of his - Error always wondered what they were for - and when Error found out about it.

Well like any other monster, he was surprised.

_"W_ **_ait_ ** _wh_ **_a_ ** _t?"_

_The destroyed stared at, well nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the artist's chest who was completely wrapped up and tied up by the blue strings that belonged to the destroyer._

_Error blinked and blinked, completely shocked. He was gaping at the sight of well, nothing. There was no soul that should obviously be there floating on the artist's chest. He was completely shocked._

_Laughter then shook him from his trance, turning to see the tied up skeleton laughing at the baffled skeleton._

_Realizing that he showed on how vulnerable he is, Error shouted curses and threw Ink out of the void, making sure to throw his stupid brush too._

Upon finding out about the discovery, the destroyed couldn't bring himself to destroy any universes - to Ink's delight - i mean why would he?

He just found out that the most loved by all and the one that he hated the most was _soulless_.

Upon thinking about this, his mouth twitches, breaking into a smile.

And laughed.

He laughed hysterically- no, he laughed like he was a maniac, laughing like he had found a funny joke from the internet. The sound of his glitched laughter bounced off the nonexistent walls of the void as he come to the realization that the beloved protector of the multiverse was,

Soulless, emotionless and possibly even **broken**.

No wonder the bastard acts like a hyperactive child-man adult most of the time! He has to act that way so no one would know that the one protecting them all was emotionless, soulless.

Error slowly calmed down, letting out a few chuckles here and there before sighing.

He stands from his position and opens a portal to a genocidal timeline of a beautiful universe that he hasn't destroyed: **Outertale**.

He walks inside the portal, bringing his knitting materials with him before sitting down at the edge of the land.

He looks up at the beautiful stars that scattered the dark blue sky. Planets and possible different more stars shine as he stares at them in awe.

He then works on his knitting, looking up once in a while to stare at the sky once again.

...

"Hey pal! How are you?"

Error screamed - manly - and jumped from his spot. From the shock of the situation, the skeleton glitched and crashed.

**_LOADING..._ **

Ink let out a hum. It seems that his counterpart is acting like a computer that's restarting. _That's hilarious!_ The protector thought to himself.

He then decides to wait for the glitching skeleton to finish his rebooting. The smaller - to be fair, he's practically a gremlin. - sat down, a safe distance away from the destroyer as he looks up to see the view that was bestowed upon him.

"Wow! It's been a while since I've gone on any outertale universes! They really are pretty." The skeleton stared in awe.

Now that he thinks about it, he wonders on to why the destroyer hasn't destroyed this universe.

Not that he was complaining of course! He's absolutely glad- no, delighted that the destroyer hasn't destroyed any outertale universes!

..Maybe he should ask him?

Maybe.

Not now, though. Error is still re-

A sharp ping came from behind him and the white boned skeleton turned to see the destroyer coming back to his senses

The glitching skeleton seems to be confused, wondering on where he was before the memories suddenly flashed back and he glared at Ink.

" _Y_ ** _ou_.** _What a_ r **e you** do _ing_ **he** re?"

"I think the better question is; what are you doing here?"

The glitch seems to stay quiet at the question before scoffing.He grumbles to himself - curses? - before going back to his previous position, sitting down. He pulls the strings from his cheek and captures the materials before he starts to work on a doll.

Ink's eyelights shifts, seemingly confused but doesn't say a word before Error speaks up again.

"Ca **n't a 'bad** gu _y' like me_ take **a few br** ea _ks once_ in a **while? Or** is _that something_ you **think im inca** pable off? I'm _still a lonely skeleton_ with a **soul** , aft _er_ all."

Ink opens his mouth to protest but closes it. He seems to think about destroyer's words and smiles to himself.

Error noticed this change, raising an bonebrow(?) before shifting his position, giving his full attention to the doll he was knitting.

After what seems like hours, Error finished knitting what seems like a puppet - Ink? - and stands up.

The protector who was doodling in his notebook looks up to see the destroyer leave.

He stands up. "Leaving already? Shame! I was enjoying our time together."

The glitched skeleton retorted. "I **didnt a** nd _it wo_ nt ha **ppe** n ev _er ag_ ain."

"Pftth, whatever you say, Glitchy."

"Y **ou** 'r _e a_ g **li** tc _h t_ o **o!** " The destroyer flipped the protector off - "Rude." - and opens up his portal and leaves.

After a day or two, Error went back to destroying AU's and Ink went back to 'fighting' the skeleton. It seemed normal, they were ' _bantering_ ' as Ink likes to call it as always. Calling each other what seems to be ' _insulting_ ' nicknames like 'Glitchy' or 'Inkblot' or even 'Rainbow Asshole.'

The last 'insult' seems to have made Ink laugh and got him to stop and puked.

Yes, puked.

Not blood or vomit.

But ink.

Ink, puked _ink_.

Now, Error learned another new thing about Ink. When he is excited, anxious or whatsoever, he pukes Ink. INK.

It was like, as if the protector was a squid!

...

That seems like a good nickname now that he thinks about it. 

The destroyer shakes his head, seemingly disgusted at the sight before opening a portal and walking inside. Error signs were quick to fill his vision but they faded away over a minute. He sighed in relief before his mind flows back to the encounter he had with the protector. Now that he thinks about it.. The laugh of the protector was very.. genuine-sounding? 

From what the black-boned skeleton noticed, the laugh of the protector always seemed to be forced-sounding or annoyed - He was not stalking, shut up - and this is really the first time that the white-boned skeleton really laughed with a genuine, pure tone to it.

It warmed the skeleton that he was able to make the soulless skeleton laugh but then he was horrified that how good it felt when the white-boned skeleton laughed because of him. In fact, why is he thinking about how it feels good to make the skeleton laugh?! Wait, why is he even thinking about this?!

Seemingly done with life, the skeleton groaned at this thought process and push it at the back of his mind.

He still has billions more of AU's to destroy, after all.

_but when they talk, every word, every smile and every laugh,_

Weeks? Months? Years? passed along the multiverse. Error and Ink are still fighting as always but witnesses seem to notice that the atmosphere doesn't seem so tense. It doesn't feel, deadly or dangerous or scary or traumatizing.

It feels more.. casual.

It was like as if the two were just two friends that just fights with each other on a daily basis. In fact, it got to the point where they don't really see the two fight anymore. It's more like, one enters universe, cause mayhem, leave, then the other comes in and help, leave.

It was really new, really weird but the multiverse knew not to really question anything in the multiverse.

...

_It all started 5 months ago when the two started to meet up - accidentally - pretty often on the genocidal timeline of Outertale. Error was just there by coincidence and Ink found out about it - somehow - and they just did the same thing that they did before. Sat down next to each other, a safe distance away and just kept quiet._

_Until Ink broke the silence, calling the other's name._

_"Hey Error?"_

_The skeleton sighed, seemingly annoyed even though the other skeleton has not even said a single word just yet. " **W** hat?"_

_Ink was silent for a minute before he continues._

_"Why do you destroy the alternate universes?"_

_Error looked at the skeleton, an annoyed expression shaped on his face. He opens his mouth to answer but Ink cuts him off._

_"I know that you hate it and all, and that they are abominations, blahblablahbla._

_But._

_What is the true reason?"_

_Error blinks at the skeleton before sighing, looking away as he stares at the doll he was making - Ink - and continued on knitting it._

_Ink deflated, sad that the other didn't answered his question and just continued on doodling on his notebook._

_...._

_"B **ala** nce."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Balance. I heard that **the mult** iverse will collapsed if **you kept on h** elping the creators and insp **iring them. To** o much balance and it might **tip the multive** rse and destroy itself."_

_Ink blinks at this new information and covers his mouth. A familiar feeling lunging up before he then stands up and runs off to a dusty bush and.. puke._

_The destroyer didn't seemed to mind this time and just continues on knitting._

_After that, the protector kept on talking, asking questions like how did Error knew about this, why does Error know about this and he doesn't, which then translates to personal questions and well, it started from there._

Because of that interaction - they left Outertale with warmth in their nonexistent hearts - and the fights were full of bantering, light-hearted jokes. They invented a **first come, first serve rule**.

Peace has finally, finally ascended in the Multiverse.

The two were at Error's antivoid. Shocking right? Ink bowed to never stepped back in the white void of mess but here he is now. Sitting on a colored bean bag - thank god - and watching the 'screen' in front of him which was displaying Error's favorite 'show'.

What was it again? Oh right! Undernovela! It's a really great 'show!' Although both of them don't really speak spanish so Ink doesn't really understand what they're saying but Error seems to know. He seems to be very satisfied with it.

Ink smiled to himself, dismissing the show so he can look at his counter-part who was watching the show. A chocolate bar fisted in the black-boned skeleton's hands.

Error leaned back on the bean bag, staring at the screen as he takes another bite from the chocolate bar. His face was completely relaxed, rid of any tense muscles at all as he chewed on the bar. His sockets were softened, blinking as he watched the show. He even had a small soft smile on his face. Small, but it's there.

Error's eye lights glances at Ink and the relaxed expression fades away - Ink misses it - and he scowls. Ink looks away, turning his attention to the show, feeling the destroyer's glare at the side of his head before it goes away. 

The white-boned skeleton sighs to himself mentally and sneaks a glance at the destroyer once again.

Huh, he never realized on how..

_pretty_ Error could be when he's calm.

An idea popped in his mind and he shifts around, leaning a bit too close to the black-boned skeleton - who seems a bit too quiet - and he turns to the skeleton and laid on the bean bag. He closed his eyes, listening softly to the spanish noises from the show.

Outcodes like him never really have the chance to sleep, or really need to sleep since well, he has no soul. But it's still nice to imagine that he can sleep. 

"H **ey, s** q _uid. W_ ak **e up. Sh** o _w's ov_ er." 

He opens his eyes and looks up at the skeleton, wearing glasses. He cheekily grins and sits up. "Awhe, already? I missed it!"

"Mis **sed it, m** y a _ss. You w_ er **en't even w** atchi _ng it at all_!" 

The white boned skeleton grins which irritated the destroyer.

"I **nk.**.." Ink leaves before the glitch gets too angry, laughing.

Although he has to admit.

He likes it when Error calls him like that.

_they become more, beautiful.._

Ink was patrolling with Dream and Blue around the universe. It was complete routine for them and, they were completely bored.

All three of them were chaotic by hearts - Dream's more a mild chaotic, although - which causes them to have more adrenaline and be more active and fun. Oh yes, they must always have fun. Sometimes it's nice to be alone but sometimes they just want to kick a tree until they feel satisfied. (They didn't, dont worry.)

So here are the star trio, 'patrolling.' Well, not really. They're just at the doodlesphere, sitting while playing poker while looking at the universes in case there are trouble caused by outcodes which was very unlikely.

Ever since an agreement with the Dark Sanses and the Star Sanses was talked about, the multiverse was balanced at last. Though sometimes, the Dark Sanses come to a very positive AU and try to cause negative feelings for the balance to be even.

The Star Sanses was about to leave for the AU when they forgot that they had an agreement and just stayed in whatever they were doing, leaving it up to the Dark Sanses.

Oh how, the years changed.

As the protector was about to put down his card, bright but cold blue strings wrapped around his body and he was then pulled into a portal, his head planted on Error's beanbag. 

He pushed his body up and sits down before he looks around or up. He really wants to avoid looking at the white walls/floors(?) of the antivoid. Strings that held captive of souls glimmered at the ceiling but no Error.

He stands up, about to call for Error before he was then wrapped by strings and was pulled to where the glitchy skeleton is. 

Ink smiles. "Glitchy!"

"I **n** _k_ y." 

Ink blinks, his eye lights shifting to shapes and colors fast before he gasps. "You called me Inky!"

Error looks away, scoffing but a soft blue blush on his face was clearly seen.

"Y **eah**? W _hat_ a **bo** ut _it?_ "

"You've never called me, Inky." Ink was pretty sure that the other skeleton NEVER called him any nicknames regarding his name - besides Inkblot but that was for his phone - and he's absolutely overjoyed that he has a new nickname!

Error softened at the statement before sighing, the strings pulling Ink down and he ascended to the floor. The strings leaves the body and Error turned his back, making his way to the bean bag with a sign that clearly says 'follow me.'

The overjoyed skeleton followed him and sat down at the beanbag when Error allowed him to. A screen opened up showing Undernovela.

Ah, it seems that it's one of Error's moods again. The black-boned skeleton would always steal the white-boned skeleton just to watch Undernovela together. It was their little thing that they do. 

Huh. Now that's something Ink could get used to. Their little secret. He smiled to himself but the smile faded away when a box was plopped on his lap. His eye lights glanced at it before noticing that it was a gift.

He turns to Error quickly who was looking away, a hand on his tear-stained cheek before he meets Ink's gaze and huffs, looking away once again.

" **Op** e _n i_ t."

Ink nods his head rapidly and untie the ribbon before opening the lid of the box. He then close his sockets and grabs the gift.

He feels a soft, plushy texture. A small gift. He open his sockets and he gasps.

It was a doll, no- plushy version of himself. Error had gotten the details just right! Along with the use of colors and materials stitched for the plushy. He has seen Error's dolls versions of him but nothing can match this particular doll. 

Is it because he's never seen Error stitched this one? Ink doesn't know but he just smiled, beaming with happiness as he hugs the plushy to his chest. He looks up at Error who was watching him and grinned.

"Thank you, Error! This is so cool! What's the occasion?" The skeleton asked, tilting his head but he was still hugging the plush.

The destroyer huffed, looking at the screen where Undernovela was showing before he answered.

"A **little bi** rdie to _ld m_ e tha **t it was** yo _ur birth_ day **a few day** s ago _. You ga_ ve me **a gift on m** y bir _thday-_ " which was new clothes since the glitched skeleton was growing a bit taller. "W **hy n** ot do t _he sam_ e?" He shrugged.

Ink practically melted at the thought that, Error remembered. Error didn't forget! 

He remembered that day. Blue planned a birthday party and it was amazing seeing the heartfelt gifts everyone gave him. He was a bit sad when Error didn't came even though he clearly told the glitched skeleton when his birthday was.

He was really glad that Error didn't forget.

"Thank you, Error. Really, thank you." He smiled, closing his sockets up at the person who gifted the plush, hugging it close to him. Swirly rainbow blush fainted his cheeks, along with freckles that were starting to appear. The artist was clearly touched by this and honestly never wanted to forget this memory.

"H **eh. Y** ou' _re wel_ co **me, In** k _y._ " The artist glowed even more at the nickname.

God, he really loved the glitch.

~ = ~

Error has been, well confused about himself lately.

Specifically about his _emotions or feelings_. How they would act around, a certain protector. Ever since Ink and him proposed the agreement - yes they were the ones who made the agreement - the two were always hanging out, only leaving to maintain the balance of the multiverse - which was a complete success! - and those meetings, started to make Error feel things.

When Ink would come over, the destroyer would be very happy about it. When Ink leaves, he would feel a bit sad before brushing it off and going on to steal another chocolate from one of the Underfell copies.

What? Never said anything about stealing in the agreement.

Brushing that aside, the black-boned skeleton was very much confused about these emotions, wondering where they came from and how? Last he checked, he clearly hated Ink but a sharp pang made him clutch where his soul would be.

Maybe not?

...

Error groaned, shaking his head and then standing up. He opens a bunch of portals, hoping to find the yellow-palette guardian so he can talk to him about it. A few minutes later and he found the person he was looking for and sent his strings to pull him inside the Antivoid.

"Wha- Error?!"

Dream turned as the portal closed. His golden eye lights staring at the glitched skeleton who huffs, using his strings to pull Dream in the air so he can walk closer to him and be at within eye-level with the guardian of positivity.

He squints at the smaller skeleton before letting him go so he can drop to the floor with a oof!

"Error?! What the hell was that for?" Dream asked, rubbing the back of his head before standing up, looking at the person that dragged him here.

Error shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down, choosing to phrase his words before he mutters. "Y **ou're** g _ood w_ it **h em** o _tions_ r **ig** h _t?_ "

The guardian tilts his head, questioning the question but he answers anyways. "Uh yeah, why?"

"C **om** e, s _it_ d **own. I'** ll t _ell yo_ u."

The destroyer moves to sit down at the bean bag, reluctantly. He's very possessive of the bag but he'll let some exceptions.

Dream follows his lead and sits down, hesitantly. Looking up at the destroyer to explain on what he means. Error breathed, inhaled and exhaled and turns to look at the smaller skeleton before he then started to explain these feelings he would get with Ink. Describing them by saying that he would be very happy when he's hanging with the protector. 

In fact, now that he thinks about it; he enjoys the presence of the supposedly soulless protector who had such a warm atmosphere to him despite being well, emotionless. He enjoys talking with him or bantering him or even just sitting at Outertale with a comfortable silence as the two do their own things.

He mentioned that to Dream who nodded and started to think before a realization popped into the guardian's mind. He meekly looks at Error who raises his eyebrows in response.

"W **ha** _t?_ "

"Error.. I think I know what you're feeling.."

"Y **ea** h? _We_ ll **spi** t i _t o_ ut."

"You might not, uh, like it."

"I d **on't c** are. I j _ust_ w **ant to** kn _ow w_ ha **t it i** s."

Dream sighed, his hand on his face before he looks again at the destroyer and mustered the courage to speak.

_"Error, i think you're in love with Ink."_

Ink was writing on his notebook about plans that can progress his relationship with Error - not that there is anything at the moment, but he's hoping there is - when he then hunches over, clutching his stomach in pain.

What the hell? What the complete fuck is Error doing? The protector thought to himself as he drops his notebook and pen, limping quickly as possible to where Broomy is and swiping the floor so he can go to where Error is.

He falls through the floor, landing delicately on the snow path and started to look for the sounds of destruction. He hears the familiar sounds of gaster blasters being summoned before he swipes the floor once again with Broomy and appears near the destroyer.

As he was about to scold Error, he stops to observe the body language of the black-boned skeleton.

He was clearly angry, that's for sure. He was glitching very badly and he wasn't even seeing straight! His sockets were blinded, clouded by error signs that continued on to appear as the destroyer summons more gasters blasters.

Ink's eye lights shifts, seemingly confused before he then sees Error spots him and just freezes. 

He tilts his head as he cautiously walks forward to the destroyer, who flinches at his actions and turns away. The blasters then disappeared quickly along with Error opening a portal and running away.

Did. Did Ink just saw that right?

Did Error just ran away?

From him?

Oh, now this is making him curious and worried for his.. friend? companion? frenemy? He doesn't even care at this point. He runs after the skeleton, yelling to wait for him but the glitch did not stop.

They were at least running in circles at this point or has been seen by multiple characters in the alternate universes. The artist was practically begging for the destroyer to stop. He can see those sweats on that black hard-headed skull.

But Error was just so damn, stubborn. Always running away.

Why?!

Ink, who had enough of this, swiped at the floor and fell in.

Error slowed to a stop and turned before sighing when he thinks that the protector gave up before he looks back and was then hugged and pulled down into a puddle of ink, landing in a warm colored world.

He pushes Ink away, his glitches going frantic as he shouted. " **INK?! W** ARN _INGS_ FO **R FU** CKS S _AKES_!"

Once his vision cleared, he looks to glare at the protector before freezing when said protector was staring back at him, a soft glare painted on his face as he sits down and stares at Error.

"Error.."

The glitch turns, looking away, staying quiet.

"Error..."

He looks away even more, if that's even possible.

"Error-"

" **WH** AT _?_!"

He finally replied, his expression scrunched as he glares at the protector who tilts his head and simply asks.

"Why did you run away? Why did you destroy the worlds? I thought we had an agreement?"

Error's glare softened, he looks away.

"C'mon, pal. Tell me. What's wrong? Is there a problem? Did the balance tipped to much? I haven't been hearing from the creators yet, so i'm sure-"

"N **o**."

"No?"

Error shakes his head.

"Then.. why?"

Error didn't answered. Ink sighed, tired with this and really wanting answers.

"Error please, just tell me-"

"I **T'S** B _ECA_ U **SE OF** YO _U, YO_ U ST **UPI** D _SQU_ ID!"

Ink blinks at the accusation seemingly surprised. He was about to answer when he was then cut off once again as the destroyer stood up, looming over the protector.

"Y **OU MAKE** ME FE _EL THIN_ GS! **FEELINGS T** HAT _ONLY A_ PPEAR **S WHEN** Y _OU'RE H_ ERE **WITH ME**. AND **I HATE** IT SO M _UCH BECA_ USE I DI **DN'T KNEW** WHAT IT _WAS. I HAD_ TO A **SK FUCKIN** G DREAM ON _WHY AND WHAT_ DID **HE SAID? WHA** T DID _HE SAID?!_ "

The white-boned skeleton was about to ask when he was then cut off, again.

"H **E TO** L _D ME TH_ AT **I WAS I** N L _OVE! WIT_ H YO **U!**"

Something snapped inside of Ink, as he looked up at Error, genuine shock and surprise on his expression as he stares up at the one who is declaring his love for him.

There were at least little spots of tears at the sides of the error's face as he pants, tired from his shouting. The two had a staring competition until the destroyer broke it, looking away as he mumbles, loud enough for Ink to hear.

"A **nd.. i do** n't kno _w why. W_ hy, i **would e** ven ca _tch feelings fo_ r you w **hen you'll nev** er lo _ve me back_."

Ink finally gets the will to stand up, immediately going close to the destroyer as he protested. "That's not true! I care about you a lot and i love spending time with you every time we hang out! While, yes, i may not feel love but that doesn't mean i don't want to love you! I do, i really do! And i wish so much if i could just love you and-"

"I **n** k _._ "

"W-what?" The white-boned skeleton stopped his nervous yet excited rambling before he was then pulled to the destroyer with a soft clank.

_**unti** l there was a m **oment, where y** ou couldn't bel **ieve that you d** idn't think they **were?**_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like the oneshot!  
> i'm sorry that i didn't do em justice : (


End file.
